


Ways to Say I Love You

by Jubilee44



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Prompt Fic, Symbiotic Relationship, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: So I found this post on Tumblr with prompts that I couldn't find again so credit to the opAnd wanted to apply it to Venom because I do love him so much. I'll leave the post list in the first chapter and cross them off when I post them. If you have a request, let me know in the comments!





	Ways to Say I Love You

I was thinking of focusing around Eddie/Venom/OC or reader or just Eddie/Venom? 

 

  1. Holding their hands when they are shaking.
  2. Tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night.
  3. Traveling long distances just to see them.
  4. Making their favorite meal when they are having a hard day.
  5. Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.
  6. Tucking your head into their neck during a hug.
  7. Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise.
  8. Buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them.
  9. Participating in their hobby even if it doesn’t personally interest you.
  10. Sitting in comfortable silence while eating a meal.
  11. Telling them a dumb joke just to see their smile.
  12. Following family traditions that they enjoy.
  13. Playing your fingers through their hair while sitting next to them on the couch.
  14. Singing and dancing to their favorite song.
  15. Calming them down when they have a bad dream.
  16. Having a tickle fight until you’re breathless.
  17. Folding their clean laundry and putting it away.
  18. Sharing a soft smile across a crowded room.
  19. Bringing them a plate of their favorite sliced fruit.
  20. Washing their back/hair in the shower.
  21. Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain.
  22. Listening to them while they vent.
  23. Taking a picture together to print and hang later.
  24. Tracing your names together in the sand.
  25. Wearing clothes in their favorite color.
  26. Doing a chore for them that you know they aren’t fond of.
  27. Leaving a plate of food in the microwave for when they have a late shift.
  28. Sharing a drink with them from the same straw.
  29. Tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.
  30. Helping scratch that itch on their back they can’t reach.
  31. Pulling a chair out for them to sit down at the table.
  32. Wrapping a blanket around them when they are sitting on the couch and watching a show.
  33. Throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold.
  34. Mending an item of their clothing that was ripped.
  35. Running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving.
  36. Helping brush their hair after a shower.
  37. Making sure to be quiet while they’re taking a nap.
  38. Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt.
  39. Giving them your dessert when you eat out because it’s their favorite.
  40. Making a goofy face until they notice and laugh.
  41. Giving them space when they express wanting to have some time alone.
  42. Holding their hand while walking, even if there isn’t a crowd.
  43. Holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them.
  44. Standing between them and a busy road.
  45. Rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb.
  46. Giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed.
  47. Staying up half the night to finish a game with them.
  48. Getting them a coffee just the way they like it.
  49. Giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.
  50. Buying them a special treat when you go out shopping.




End file.
